Question: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{10}{k - 4} = \dfrac{4}{k - 4} - \dfrac{2k + 6}{k - 4} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $k - 4$ , we get: $ 10 = 4 - 2k - 6$ $ 10 = -2k - 2$ $ 12 = -2k $ $ k = -6$